


Cuddles

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tired Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: When coin is running low Jaskier is forced to play for their room. Utterly exhausted all he wants to do is snuggle with his witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bouncey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/gifts).



Jaskier stumbled up to their room at the inn. He was exhausted from walking all day beside Roach and then he’d had to perform for hours. They hadn’t had enough coin to pay the innkeeper so Jaskier had struck a deal but fuck he was regretting it now. He could barely keep his eyes open and his feet were burning. He fell through the door and should have landed flat on his face but strong arms caught him.

“Geralt…” He slurred and pressed his face into the witcher’s chest. “Saved me.”

Geralt laughed and tilted Jaskier’s chin up. Golden eyes blazed down at him. Jaskier wanted to laugh. Geralt knew his scary witcher face did shit all with him. He was more like an angry kitten… or puppy? Wolves were puppies. Jaskier snorted. “Puppy.”

Of course this only made Geralt scowl more. “Jask, you didn’t need to do this.”

Jaskier waved his hand dismissively and flopped onto the bed. “Worth it.”

“You’re exhausted.” Geralt countered.

“But bed!” Jaskier sang happily and he pulled the covers over his head. “S’been weeks. Fucking love a bed.”

Geralt sighed. Jaskier peeked out from the sheets and rolled his eyes. Geralt’s fingers were pressed against his forehead. “I can look after myself,” Geralt muttered.

Jaskier scoffed. “Didn’t do this for you, dear witcher. I did it for me. Now stop your. your grumbling and get in otherwise you’re sleeping on the floor!” He snapped with a surprising amount of eloquence.

“Fine. Budge up.”

Jaskier grinned. “Nope!”

“I’ll lie on you.” Geralt warned.

Jaskier just threw the covers to the side and opened his arms in invitation. “I dare you.”

Geralt narrowed his eyes at him but Jaskier stood his ground. He knew he would win. He always did. Eventually Geralt huffed and fell onto the bed, or more accurately onto Jaskier. The witcher was heavy but Jaskier loved it. He let out a happy sigh as he wrapped his arms around Geralt’s shoulders. He’d probably have to get up later in the night to get undressed properly. He’d melt under Geralt otherwise but he was too comfortable in that moment to care.

Geralt grunted and nuzzled into Jaskier’s neck, biting gently at the exposed skin. Jaskier hummed and pressed a kiss to Geralt’s hair. The weight of Geralt’s body on his was better than any mage’s spell, within minutes he was snoring away.

Geralt took longer to get to sleep. He was busy listening to the fluttering of Jaskier’s heart in his chest. It was faster than a witchers but that just made him all the more fragile, more human. Jaskier low snorts of breath tickled his hair but he didn’t care. He knew he could roll the bard over and the snoring would most likely stop, but he couldn’t remember the last time a human had trusted him enough to let him lie on top of them. He was always the one they curled up to, never the other way round.

It was different with Jaskier.

Everything was always different with Jaskier. In moments like this he could just relax. He didn’t need to be the protector or the witcher.

He was just Geralt, and Jaskier was alright with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/634716291842850816/some-sleepy-geraskier-cuddles-for-the-wonderful)


End file.
